You were all I ever wanted
by Ayaka86
Summary: B/G story. This story of my two favorite characters if they ever got togther in the first place, filled with trials and tribulations. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Bulma-32

Vegeta-34

Goku-28

Chi-Chi-29

Gohan –9

Yamcha-33

Ox King-50

Krillin-28

Android 18(Juuhachigo)-28

Here is the cast lineup; there might be more characters later. This is my first fanfic called "You were all I ever wanted". Bulma/Goku get together, after Namek. I have excluded the Android Saga, in this universe.

**I do not own, or will ever own, Dragonball, DBZ or DB GT or any of the name brand stuff that could be mentioned in this fic. **

All she could hear was the roar of the engine and her heart pounding in her head. The trail of the tears that stained her face has already dried. Glad that she wore waterproof mascara, so she wouldn't end up looking like a clown; also glad that her parents were out of town this weekend. Trying hard not to start crying recanting tonight's' events, she focused on the buildings that whirled outside the car.

"_Why? Why do I keep doing this to myself…?_" she whispered to herself.

*Flashback*

"I'm done," Bulma said to no one in particular. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Done with what?" Juuhachigo said leaning against her bosses door frame.

"Oh Juu," Bulma giggled as she sat up. "I was just saying that I was done with work, what's up?" Juu sat on Bulmas' desk.

"Well, since you sealed the Kaito deal, earlier…I thought we should go out and have a celebratory drink, it's on me of course!" exclaimed Juu

"Juu, you helped seal that deal. I didn't think old man Kaito, would have budged if you weren't there. He has a thing for blondes you know?" Bulma laughed and Juu frowned. She didn't like being hit on by old men that's why she and Krillin moved out of Roshii's house, when she got a promotion

"Don't get off the subject, boss. Are we going for a drink or what?"

"Yes." Bulma answered hesitantly. "Where are we-"Bulma was about to ask

"Yay! I knew you'd say yes. We are going to the Brightmore; it's some posh lounge that just opened up tonight. Get your coat and let's go the town car's waiting." Juu said putting on her coat

Bulma looks out the window while putting on her coat. Sure enough there was the town car. "That's why you are my Executive of Sales, you prepare for everything and know how you to seal the deal." Bulma grinned at her friend and coworker.

The ride to the lounge was quite. Juuhachigo decided to break the silence.

"You don't seem like yourself lately, Bulma. Is there something wrong?" She asked

Bulma shook her head while looking out the window, "Well, yeah. I haven't seen Yamcha in two weeks. He's not returning any of my calls or texts." Bulma sighed, "I know most of his baseball games were away, but he could at least given me a five minute phone call when he came back Tuesday night." It was now Friday

"I'm not going to say anything about him. I have nothing nice to say about him so I'm going to say anything at all. Ok, fuck that I am going to say that he's an ass. He should have called you, there is no excuse for that. I don't see why you are with him. You can do a helluva lot better." Deep frown on her face and her arms crossed.

The rest of the ride remained silent.

Why was she dating Yamcha? He was never around. She doubted that he'd even want to marry her. They'd break up and make up; it seemed like and endless cycle.

The town car pulled up to a newly built high rise building. The driver opened the door and let the ladies out.

"Hmm, let's see what the Brightmore has to offer us." Juu linked arms with Bulma and together they walked in. An elevator was at the end of the hall.

The panel had 27 floors and the Brightmore was on the top. Bulma hit number 27, and up they went. As soon as the elevator doors open, they saw people wall to wall, waiting to get in.

"Damn. I didn't know that this many people would be trying to get in. It must be good."

"I don't know about this. I don't want to go in, who knows how many people are actually in there."

"There aren't that many people in there," Before Bulma could protest, "Android. Can see through walls. Let's go." Juu bluntly said linked arms with Bulma and made their way to the entrance.

The bouncer looked at the Bulma, said "Ms. Briefs, we've been expecting you." As he removed the velvet rope another bouncer opened the door for them.

Juu spotted the booth that she had reserved it faced the dance floor and the stage where the jazz band played. They removed their coats and sat at the booth.

Bulma stared at left eyebrow raised. "What?" Juu asked.

"That's why you are my Executive of Sales. You had this all set up. What if I hadn't come?"

"I would have cancelled and tried again another day. But, I knew you'd come." Juu said cockily. They laughed.

A brunette waitress walked up to their table, "Welcome to the Brightmore. What drinks shall I start you ladies off with?"

"I would like a strawberry margarita" Juu said

"And you ma'am?" The waitress turned to Bulma

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." The waitress made her way back to the bar.

Bulma and Juu started looking around, taking in the sights of the newly decorated lounge, the band.

"Wow, this place looks great. Not a lot of people, they have a jazz band. Juu…thanks, I really needed this."

"You are welcome, B. You need to get out a little more. Enjoy yourself." Juu said

Before Bulma could answer the waitress returned with their drinks, she said a quick "Enjoy" and went to attend other patrons.

"Mmm, delicious", Bulma said. Juu nodded in agreement.

Bulma and Juu started idle chit chat, enjoying their drink and the ambience of the lounge.

There were very loud giggles and cackles a few booths down. They would calm down and skyrocket back up, like a rollercoaster. It started to annoy Juu, Bulma just ignored it.

"Grr..." Juu scooted out of the booth and stood up.

"Juu…" Bulma whined.

"No, someone has to tell them to keep it down, public place or not. I just can't take it anymore." Juu stated. Bulma scooted to the edge of the booth to watch after her friend.

She walked two booths down and stopped in front of the table. She was absolutely stunned, her mouth opened slightly trying to say something, anything but the words weren't coming out. There was Yamcha. Sitting in the middle of the booth, a cigar in his mouth billowing smoke, each arm around a girl, looking like he was king of the world. Yamcha gawked at Juu for a moment then put his cigar out, trying to come up with something to say. It was too late, she was already there.

"Juu, are you o-"

Bulma looked in the direction that Juu was. There it stood before her, her cheating boyfriend surrounded by women. She knew what would happen next, an onslaught of apologizes. She thought it would be different this time, she always thought that way.

"Bulma..." Juu called out as she watched her friend stop by the booth grabbed her coat and bolted for the door. Bulma made it passed the crowd to the elevator; she hit the ground floor key. Yamcha calling her name while trying to make his way through the crowd. Bulma silently prayed to Kami that the door would shut. Before Yamcha could make it past the last few people the door closed and the elevator proceed to go to the ground floor.

Bulma leaned back, rummaging through her pockets until she finally found her cellphone. Called her driver and texting Juu through blurred vision, saying she would call her tomorrow. Finally, the elevator doors opened. She looked up and down the street with no town car in sight. She took the opportunity to put on her coat, there was a slight draft…tapping her right foot incessantly.

"_Come on, come on…" _She thought, still tapping her right foot. She didn't want to face him, she didn't want to see him or hear him.

"Bulma…" Yamcha started. Her tapping foot stopped. Her mind swimming with so many thoughts it started hurting.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bulma…I'm so sorry. You mean the world to me. I lov-"

"Shut up, Yamcha!" She pushed his arm off of her. "Don't you say another fucking word! You would never cheat on someone you loved or meant the world to you! I'm done with you, I don't ever want to see your face again…I mean it!" Bulma yelled to him, she was searching in his eyes for remorse there was none. She walked closer to the curb. The town car pulled up and the driver got out and opened the door for her.

"Babe..." He pleaded. Bulma turned to face him and got real close...

"Don't "babe" me. Yamcha do me a favor and keep my name out of your mouth; we are done. Don't call me, don't text me, don't email me. I'm done." Bulma whispered, and with that got in the car.

The door shut and she looked out at Yamcha with the same solemn expression on his face. Bulma was to tired to even care about, if he even had remorse over this same scenario that keeps playing in their lives. The car roared to life and with that they took off.

**End Flashback**

Goku's POV

I shot up from my sleep…I felt her in my heart. She's hurting again; she had to have been upset over him again. How many times was this going to happen? I don't want her to be upset anymore. I have to do something; maybe I should talk to Yamcha. Pushed the covers to the side and strolled to his closet; grabbed a pair of khaki's, a hoodie and his black Chuck Taylors'; dressed as quietly as he could be. Looked upon the sleeping form of his wife, she hadn't woken up. Goku thanked Kami and quietly exited the room; carefully shut the door behind him. Chi-Chi was awake she knew where he was going…he was going to play hero to her. It was fine with her if he played hero to the world, but not her …not again. Chi-Chi sighed and tried to attempt sleep again. Outside, Goku tied his shoes and stepped out of the house into the cool autumn breeze and searched for Yamcha's kii. He finally found him; Yamcha was heading towards his penthouse. "_Might as well meet him there_," Goku said to himself, using Instant Transmission.

End of Goku's POV

The key turned to unlock the door to his home, sweet home. Today was a long day, practice ran long another break up, he knew he'd just wait a few days and call or visit. Bulma didn't really mean it, she always took him back no matter how bad it was. He locked the door behind him and set his keys on the end table and turned on the living room lights. He knew Goku was sitting on the living room couch.

"Hello Goku, to what do I owe this pleasure too?" Yamcha said removing his coat and hanging it in the hallway closet, without looking at him.

"I know that Bulma is upset. I take it you've cheated on her yet again."

"Technically, no. I was at the bar with some lady friends and she got upset and left. She's caught me in worse situations before. I don't know why she freaked. " Yamcha stated, walking to his bar and poured himself a bit of scotch "We will have made up by the end of next week." With that he downed his drink.

How could he be so cocky, arrogant? Didn't he care about her feelings? The next thing both of them knew, Goku slammed Yamcha against the bar, glasses falling around them; with his right arm on his throat slowly cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Listen to me and listen to me well Yamcha…never talk to her, never look at her again Yamcha. You don't deserve her; it's not fair to her. It's not healthy either. I'm warning you, this ends tonight. " Goku slowly let him go and Yamcha dropped to the ground and walked back towards the couch.

"Since when do you care?" Yamcha managed to spit out, struggling to get up and rubbing his throat.

"Since when did you stop?" With that he was gone.

Good point Goku. . You can guess where he's going next. This is my first fic; I look forward to reading reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get started I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**DBZandBLEACHfreak82**

**Angel**

**evil temari**

**itzPonyoBitchez**

**and thank the fans that subscribe to my story.**

**Also I don't own DBZ. I only own my laptop and my imagination that is put in the form of this story. So take that as a disclaimer. Lol. Enjoy.**

CH. 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try to keep everyone happy. Round 2.

Bulma's POV

My cell phone rings; I can see it on the night stand glowing. Ugh. I pull myself in the comfort of the covers over to the night stand and grab it. Without even looking I answered "Hi Juu".

"Bulma, are you ok?" Juu asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I came straight home and took a shower and took some aspirin. I've been looking at the ceiling for the last….20 minutes. I know I need to get some sleep."

"Do you need me to come over? I could bring you something or make some milk tea."

"No, no. I'm going to be okay tonight. " I answered.

"Well, I don't want to leave you by yourself tomorrow. How about we go to lunch around 1pm?

"That sounds great, Juu. Thanks." I answered smiling.

"No problem. Get some sleep. I'll pick you up around noon. Good night, Bulma"

"Good night." I hung up and sat the phone back on my nightstand.

End of Bulma's POV

Bulma sighed and squirmed around in her bed to find a comfortable spot_. "Juu's such a good friend….I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her." _ Bulma had finally dosed off. Not even a good 30 minutes from her phone call with Juuhachigo, when she hears a loud THUD from the foot of her bed.

Bulma scrambled to cut her lamp on. When the lights came on there stood Goku.

"Kami, Goku! You scared the hell out of me! What is wrong with you!" Bulma screamed.

"Hehe. I'm sorry I scared you Bulma. I didn't mean too." He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile in the usual Son fashion.

Bulma's frown turned into a smile. Goku made his way to Bulma and sat on her bed, hands in his hoodie pockets, while she was looking down fidgeting with her nails. A moment or two of silence passed and no one said anything.

"I sensed that you were upset." Goku stated, "I came to check on you."

Bulma sighed and looked up at him, "I'm fine now. Thanks for checking up on me Goku."

Another silence fell upon them.

"How many times are you going to allow this to happen?" Goku asked, looking her straight in her eyes.

"Excuse me…." She answered

"I'm serious. How many times are you going to allow it, allow Yamcha constantly break your heart? He hasn't changed at all and shows no signs of changing….. I went to visit him earlier. I don't understand how you can keep going to someone who clearly doesn't love you nor respects you."

Those words hit Bulma like a ton of bricks. She opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't. He was speaking the truth. She did keep going to Yamcha on and off for the longest, and he showed no interest in changing. The blurred vision came back, and it didn't get passed Goku. He moved closer to her and pulled her into tight hug.

"Bulma…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He pulled away to see a stray tear flow down, he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I know you didn't mean it." Bulma sniffled. "You're right. I have dealt with a lot of his shit. I'm done with him, now. I am completely over Yamcha." She said with pride.

Goku searched her eyes for the truth. He's heard that line before. She was telling the truth. Goku was shocked to say the least. Goku got of the bed and walked around her bedroom.

"Hmm. So what are you planning on doing with your new turn of events?" Goku asked.

"Well, I'm going to focus on me. Probably take some deserved time off. Think about what should have been." Bulma got out of bed standing face to face with Goku. She was wearing her favorite light purple night shirt and shorts. Goku smiled, he gave her that pajama set a few years ago. Of course he had never seen her wear it. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Thank you, Goku. Thank you for always being there for me."

"No, problem B. That's what best friends do." He ended the hug even though he didn't want to. She jumped back in her bed and pulled up the sheets getting comfortable. Goku walked to the middle of the room where he had first appeared.

"Next time could my best friend call before using Instant Transmission and scaring me half death?" Bulma and Goku laughed.

"I apologized for that; and I will call next time. Goodnight Bulma." He smiled

"Goodnight, Goku." Bulma yawned and with that he was gone.

Bulma's eyelids were weighing down. She slowly let sleep take over.

Goku had returned to his home on Mt. Paozu. He went to his bedroom, closed the door behind him quietly. He went to the closet to throw his pajama pants back on, as soon as he was done the lights in the room cut on. What came to light was Chi-Chi sitting up in the bed, arms crossed wearing a frown.

"_Great._" Goku thought sarcastically and let out a small groan, that didn't get passed his wife.

"Goku, it's one in the morning? Do you want to tell me where you've been?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku heavily sighed, "I went out."

"Went out where?" Chi-Chi said with a little more aggression

"Does it really matter where I went, Chi-Chi?" Goku answered back, crossing his arms.

"Hmph. So you were at her house? Ha. You couldn't even say it. Why because you knew you were wrong? Hm? For going over to another woman's house in the middle of the night, when you should have been home, home with your family." Chi-Chi stated, uncrossing her arms. He could tell she was holding back her temper and her volume, since Gohan was sleeping; now was not the time to start screaming at him even when she wanted to so badly.

Goku remained silent. What was the point, it would never get resolved. He did nothing wrong, he went to comfort a friend. His best friend; the best friend he's known they were kids. Chi-Chi always seemed to freak about me hanging out with Bulma, he could never understand why. Well, she's not freaking out as bad as she usually does; he guessed that's a good thing.

Chi-Chi laid back down and pulled the covers on the adjacent side back. "You might as well come to bed. I'm tired and there's nothing more to say." She solemnly said.

He came to bed, pulled the covers on him and shifted on his side opposite of her. "Goodnight, Goku." "Goodnight, Chi."

What this doesn't seem like the Chi-Chi we know. Hm. Cliffhanger!. Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming! Until next time.

Ayaka86


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else mentioned in my fanfic. It would be awesome if I did but I don't.

The story continues….

10:15 am Bulma's suite inside Capsule Corporation

"…Hello?" a barely woken Bulma mumbled into her mobile.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!" Juu exclaimed.

"mmnnmm" Bulma groaned.

"Come on. Bulma I'm coming to pick you up in an hour. We are going to brunch remember?"

"I'm getting up. I'll be ready." Bulma twisted out of the covers getting out of bed.

"Good. See you in an hour." Said Juu

"See ya." Bulma moved to her bathroom.

Goku's POV

The sunlight shone in his face. He woke up and stretched out, looking at the unoccupied space in the bed. Hm, "_Chi-Chi must be making breakfast._" He thought to himself.

Goku went to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon him hitting. At the dining room table sat Chi-Chi with her mug of coffee and Gohan eating to his heart's content.

Gohan looked up from his meal, "Morning Dad" he said through bites.

"Good Morning Gohan, Good Morning Chi-Chi" Goku sat down helping himself to the gigantic portions laid out on the table.

Chi-Chi just looked up at Goku with slanted eyes then back down at her coffee. Gohan looked at both of his parents quickly, he could feel the tension in the room, and thought it best to leave.

"Mom, can I go play with Icarus now?" Gohan asked clearing his plate from the table.

"Yes. Make sure to bundle up. Check in every hour." Chi-Chi said making her second cup of coffee.

"Ok. Bye!" Gohan ran out the door coat half on and beanie tilted to the right side of his head.

Chi-Chi sat back in her chair right across from Goku.

"Goku, we need to talk." Chi-Chi sat her mug down.

END OF POV

After the shower, Bulma pulled on a dark purple sweater dress, black leggings and black knee high boots. Bulma gave herself a once over in the mirror and heard the honking of Juu's car.

Juu sat in her car hitting the horn every 10 seconds, knowing it annoys Bulma to no end. Bulma rushed to the car.

"Thank you, Juu. Know the whole neighborhood know that your horn works!" Bulma frowned at her friend while putting on her seatbelt.

*BEEP* "Just making sure they know. Hahaha. I thought we could go to that small bistro next to the outlet mall." Juu adjusted her aviator sunglasses.

"Sounds good. I love your outfit!" Bulma said. Juu was wearing a brown turtleneck, dark blue bootcut pants and tan cowboy boots.

"Thanks." Juu put her Silver Audi A5 in drive.

~At the Bistro~

Settling into their table, they ordered lunch.

"So, you seem in a really good mood. Not like the expectant behavior of a woman who dumped her on again/off again boyfriend of ten years."

"Well, I know that he's never going to change. I can't believe that it's taken me this long to realize that."

"I know the CEO of the biggest company in the world and you just figu-"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it Juu." Bulma frowned.

"Just kidding B. I'm happy for you. You seem like you got an extra pep in your step. Have you found someone new?" Juu asked left eyebrow raised.

"No!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Juu shrugged it off.

With that they ate their meals with idle chat. Every time their conversation died down, her thoughts would turn to him. She needed a man like him thoughtful, caring, kind, loving, and dedicated the list goes on and on. Maybe she should have spoken up; but she wasn't really sure if he even thought of her like that.

"Talk about what?" Goku finished chewing his last bite

"About you and Bulma."

Goku fixed his mouth to retort what she implied, but she cut him off.

"Anytime, she's in trouble you run to her."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? She is—"

"..my friend." She finished, "Yes, Goku. I've heard that line before. I'm tired of splitting my time with you. You're always saving earth or your friends. I can deal with you saving the earth, but not her. So, what's it going to be?"

He didn't know what to say. Bulma was his best friend, his first friend. It wasn't in him to toss someone he cared about so much aside; no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't lie to Chi-Chi. If she loved him, she'd never ask him to choose. So, he told her the truth.

"Chi-Chi, I can't do that." Goku said softly

"Can't or won't?" Chi-Chi asked sipping on her coffee

"Both." He sternly said.

"Alright." She sat her mug down

Goku sat there shocked. _Why isn't she mad or yelling?_ He asked himself.

Chi-Chi raised her arm and pointed her left thumb out. "What's behind me?"

"The door…?" Goku answered inquisitively

"If you look on the floor next to the door you'll see your bags. Leave your key on the coffee table." She stated looking him straight in his eyes; her face had "serious" written all over it. He knew it was best to retreat.

"What about Gohan?" Goku asked

"I'll explain everything to Gohan. I'll arrange visits when you get established elsewhere. You can leave now." Chi-Chi got up from the table and headed to the kitchen.

The sound of running water concluded that she was starting on cleaning the dishes. After the initial shock wore off, he did as he was told. He left his house key on the coffee table and grabbed his duffle bag and backpack and walked out the front door. He looked back at his home, tears brimmed in his eyes. What was he to do? Once Chi-Chi, made up her mind there was no going back. There was no point in arguing for hours on end. Goku looked up at the sky it was cloudy; it smelled like it was going to rain. He knew where he was going to go.

There was only one place he could go.

"_What is Kakarrot doing here?_" Vegeta said to himself as the doorbell rang. He was in the living room lying on the couch, waiting for the "woman" to be done with his lunch.

The doorbell constantly rang.

"I'm coming!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta flinched at the pitch in her voice. She walked by and saw his "highness".

"Please don't get up." Bulma stated sarcastically.

"Hmph" He grunted.

"Goku? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Bulma, I need some place to stay." Goku softly said he was going to ask.

"You can stay here. You don't need to ask. Come on in."

He shuffled through the door; Bulma closed it behind him.

Sorry its short guys and gals. I've had a lot of work and school. I hope you enjoy the short blurb.

-Ayaka


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait here." As Bulma ran to the stove to take the beef stew off the hot eye of the stove. "Vegeta, lunch is ready!"

Vegeta walked into the foyer and stared at Bulma. "You expect me to serve myself?"

"Ugh. If you aren't going to fix your own plate then wait until I come back."

"Hmph. I don't serve myself, I'm royalty." He then turned to Goku. "What the hell are you doing here, clown?"

"Come on Goku. Let me show you to your room." Bulma stated, Goku slowly nodded his head. Bunny walked in from the garden; "Hey mom. Lunch is done can you attend to Vegetas lunch?" Bulma said walking with Goku following close behind.

"Sure thing, dear." Bunny said walking into the kitchen; leaving a very bewildered Vegeta behind.

They walked down Bulma's corridor and stopped at the room to the left of her room. "I'm going to give you this room, so if you need anything I'm close by." He nodded slowly.

Bulma pushed open the door and they walked in. The room was as big as his house maybe even bigger; it was a dark blue and black room. Goku didn't mind the colors. Bulma walked around the king sized bed and turned on a light.

"This is the closet and the door over there is the bathroom. You can always go to the bathroom from the closet." Goku had a confused look went around to see the closet. It was huge.

"Thank you, Bulma." Goku threw his bags down in the closet.

Goku stood there with a solemn look on his face.

"I know it's none of my business..." He looked down at her, "But whenever you want to talk about it I'm here for you." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

He felt great; a combination of soft and strong. She was at a loss for words and never wanted the hug to end. "_He must be hurting. I'll wait for him to come to me. I'm not going to egg him on. That's not productive._"

After what felt like eternity, she pulled back ending their embrace. "I'll leave you to get comfortable and relax. I'll have mom send up some lunch for you." She headed towards the door.

"Alright, thanks Bulma" Goku said. "There's no need to thank me. You are my best friend…no you are family. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Bulma stated matter of fact like. "Oh and after dinner I have to show you how to get in and out of the house." With that she closed the door.

~Back in the kitchen~

Vegeta was busy shoveling his food down when Bulma walked in and went straight to the fridge. "Hey mom, can you send some food up to Goku? He's going to relax for a bit but he'll join us for dinner. His room is the next door down from mine."

Clank! Vegeta dropped his fork. Bunny and Bulma turned towards Vegeta. He had a heavy look of shock on his face; he then felt angry build up at an alarming rate, even for him. Bunny took this opportunity to collect the food and go.

"There is no way that Kakarrot and I will stay under the same roof. I will not share any proximity to that third class nobody!"

"You can always leave Vegeta. This isn't your house; you don't call the shots around here. You are a guest, he's family. I wouldn't kick him out," she snorted "I wouldn't kick him out for YOU of all people." Bulma finished laughing, took her bottle of water and went to the living room.

"_Hmm. Fine, looks like I'll have to drive the fool out of here myself. _" Vegeta left the kitchen in search of Kakarrot.

~Goku's room~

After eating lunch, he dosed himself in a hot shower. It made him feel a little better. He changed in a pair of khaki shorts and black fitted t-shirt. He lay back on the bed arms under his head; it was way bigger than the one at home. Home…Goku frowned. He didn't understand why he wasn't there. He didn't do anything wrong to be kicked out. Chi-Chi was always upset when it came down to anything that had to deal with Bulma. Was she jealous of Bulma? Bulma and Goku had been friends forever, so if she needed him, he was always there. "_You are my best friend…no __you are family_." Bulma's voice echoed in his head. Goku smiled at that. Family…when was the next time he was going to see Gohan?

His bedroom door quickly opened, he cocked his head to the left and there stood the Prince of all Saiyans. He turned his head back to the ceiling. "Hello Vegeta."

"What are you doing here Kakarrot?"

Goku didn't respond, just closed his eyes.

"Not going to answer me, eh?"

Still no response from Goku.

"Why don't you go back home to that pitiful family you have?" Goku opened his eyes with a frown. "With that loud mouthed wench and that nerd bucket" Vegeta threw his head back and laughed deep

It felt like he couldn't catch his breath, Goku grabbed him by the throat and had him four inches off the ground. _"How could he possibly move that fast?" _Vegetas voice screamed in his head.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Vegeta. Do not talk about my family like that again. Now get out." Goku said threateningly low and threw him out the door. He closed the door and smiled. That made him feel a little better. He thought it would be a good idea to get a nap in before dinner.

~Son Residence~

Gohan came back home from a long day playing with Icarus. "Mom, Dad. I'm home." Gohan yelled.

"Hello dear. Go wash up before dinner." Chi-Chi said finishing up with the final touches on dinner.

"Ok mom. Where's dad? He didn't come check up on me today, like he usually does." Gohan stated looking around the living space.

"Please go and bathe, before dinner" She said with her back towards Gohan.

"_I don't know what's wrong with mom but I don't like it" _On the way towards the bathroom, he grabbed the home phone and called for back-up.

Gohan finished his bath and put on his favorite pajamas, they were dark blue with stars on them his dad got for him a few months ago. By the time he was done with the last button on the shirt the door bell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Chi-Chi asked to no one in particular. Heading towards the door, Gohan had already beat her to it.

He opened up the door, "Hey Grandpa!" Gohan jumped in to the Ox Kings arms.

"Hello Gohan. How are you?" He entered the house and shut the door.

"I'm good."

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi had gone back into the kitchen, putting their meal into dishes.

"Thought I'd stop by and have some dinner with the family." He looked at Gohan who was still in his arms. He had a confused look on his face. The Ox King knew something was up just by the look on his grandsons face. He didn't give much explanation over the phone.

She set down the rice; egg rolls and beef stir-fry down on the table and went to get the jasmine tea off of the stove. Her father set Gohan down in the dining room chair beside him. Chi-Chi poured everyone a cup of tea and sat down.

"Where's my son-in-law?" Ox King asked grabbing some food. Gohan started eating looking at his mom for an answer. She didn't say much since he returned home.

"I don't know." She stated.

"You don't know?"

"Yes dad, I really don't know. I put him out. He chooses everything else over his family. Until he put his family first he can stay out there, wherever he is." Gohan kept eating; he could feel tears prick the back of his eyes.

"Chibi, I didn't teach you to be that way." His only daughter looked up at him, "He is family oriented and cares about both of you deeply. He also cares about his friends a lot…but I don't see wh-"

"He cares about them too much. He goes off in the middle of the night to see…" She started to feel the tears about to come forth but blinked them back so she could see her father. Her eyes were turning red from the strain.

"To see Bulma? Chibi this has got to be the millionth time you have told him to get out because of her. Chi, he knew her way before you and back then you were kids. Their friendship goes deep."

"He's a married man now! He can't go out in the middle of the night to see a single woman. It's wrong! We aren't kids anymore dad!" She pushed herself away from the table and went into the living room.

He turned to Gohan, "Are you done with your dinner?"

"Yes." Gohan answered quietly.

"Alright, grandson I think you should go to your room for the night. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok grandpa." They walked to Gohans door.

"Goodnight Gohan", He said as he hugged his only grandson

"Goodnight Grandpa" He released his hold and went to his room, gently closing the door.

The Ox King headed towards the living room and found Chi-Chi on the couch with arms folded. He sat beside her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Honey, I don't want you to be unhappy…I don't want Goku or Gohan to be unhappy either." He paused and watched her "If you keep this up then you'll lose him…for good. Whether you realize it or not you are driving him away, he's not going to put up with it forever."

She looked up at her father. He stood up and stretched for a bit and looked at her with a look that indicated he was going to leave. She walked with him to the front door. Chi-Chi knew her father was looking out for her and he always gave the best advice, even if she didn't want to hear it.

He opened the door and turns back to his only daughter, she leaned in and hugged her father tight. "Please, think about what I said Chibi. I'll be by tomorrow afternoon. I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too daddy. Goodnight." She closed and locked the front door. Sighed heavily; and went to work on the dishes.

Gohan had locked the door to his room. He was angry, why would his mom kick his dad out like that? What if Bulma was in trouble and he had to go help her? _"Looks like I'm going to have to go get some answers." _Gohan headed towards his closet grabbed a black hoodie and some sneakers. He slowly opened his window, careful not to let it squeak. _"I really need to get some oil for my window." _He floated out the window carefully shut it. He meditated for a while, trying to locate his dads' kii. There he was at Capsule Corp. Gohan looked back at his home then took off towards Capsule Corp.

I know it's been awhile but I had a family emergency and now I'm in the process of moving and building my resume and finding a new job. *Sigh* I'm going to try to update one more time before I move. Happy Reading!

-Ayaka


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Reading!

After a forty-five minute flight, Gohan was at the front door of the Briefs family. Under the doorbell there was a dark grey rectangular monitor that read "Capsule Corporation". Now, only family and close friend know what the monitor is for and how to use it. Gohan searched for a small button on the right side and pushed it. Once pushed the words had disappeared; "Good Evening. Please place right hand on the monitor." the robotic woman said. Gohan complied, watching the parallel green line ascend and descend reading his prints. *Ding* Gohan took his hand off the panel; "Welcome, Son Gohan. Enjoy your stay." And walked in ask the door opened.

"Ms. Briefs, Son Gohan has entered the home." The computer told her, Bulma got off her bed to greet Gohan downstairs. Gohan stood in the foyer looking at the decorations Mrs. Briefs had on display. He's been to this home to know that either Bulma or Bunny would great him. It would probably be Bulma since it was almost 10pm.

"Hello Gohan" Bulma jetted down the staircase and enclosed Gohan in a tight hug

"Hi Bulma" Gohan laughed and hugged her back.

"I haven't seen you in a while. We can catch up later, I know you want to see your Dad. I'll take you to his room."

"Thank you, Bulma." Gohan replied following Bulma.

I hope Dad will explain this. I don't like him being away from home. I'm sure Bulma and Ms. Bunny are making Dad comfortable.

"He's in the room next to mine. The next time you come over you can come straight here, you don't have to wait for me or mom. You're family…you are allowed to come and go as you please, you know that right?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Hehehe, I know, I guess I need to put it into practice. Mom said never to go to someone's house uninvited and since I didn't call before I left….I guess I felt guilty." He looked down nervously at his sneakers.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything. Oh! Remind your dad that I need to set-up his access to get in and out. "

"I will." Gohan tapped lightly on the door. "Dad?" He called out kept knocking. Still no answer. Gohan tried the knob and the door was unlocked; he made his way inside.

Gohan walked in to the bedroom. This is room is as big as our whole house. Whoa. Goku came out of the bathroom in grey pajamas and was drying his hair with an oversized towel.

"Hey sport!" His father exclaimed and threw the towel back in the bathroom.

"Hi Dad." Gohan said looking down at his sneakers

Goku shut off the light in the bathroom and made his was to Gohan. Gohan looked like he was daydreaming, but his father could see the glass like glaze forming in his eyes. Goku brought him in to a hug. Gohan hugged back and he started trembling, shortly Goku heard small sobbing and felt tear that hit his shirt. Goku picked up Gohan and removed his shoes and sat in the middle of the bed.

"Gohan…" That was the only thing he could say, he didn't like to see his only child upset. All he could do was to let him get it all out, rubbing his back gently. He didn't know what his son was going through dealing with this situation. He knew he was in pain; pained by the fact that his family was yet again torn apart.

Goku kept rubbing Gohan, trying to soothe him. He remembered when Gohan first came home from the hospital and he would be grumpy; Goku would take him and sit in the rocking chair in the living room and rubbed small circles.

When the sniffles stopped and the tears dried, Goku raised his sons head to look at him.

"Gohan, I know you know what's going on. You're a smart kid. What do you need me to explain?"

"Dad, what's going on? Why did mom…" Gohan could finish the rest, and Goku held him closer.

"I can't answer for your mother son. It started when I went to see Bulma, her ki spiked the other night and I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Yeah, you always make sure everyone's ok. Is that a problem?" Gohan asked with a confused expression lining his face.

"That was the problem your mother had. This is not the first time its happened, Gohan." Goku stated, staring blankly into space.

"I know dad. You're a good friend. I don't understand why mom's upset." Gohan paused. "Are you and mom…going to get a divorce?" Asking tears threatening to fall once again

"Gohan, you'll be ten next month. I'm not going to lie to you son, you deserve to know the truth. I still have to talk to your mother. I'm pretty sure we'll get a divorce." Goku said looking his son in his eyes. Gohan couldn't stop the tears from rapidly falling.

He tilted his sons head to look him straight in his eyes and gently wiping his tears away. "Son, I don't like seeing you cry. I thought it would be better for you to know now. I love your mom for giving me, you. I'm not in love with her, anymore. This does not change what I have with you, Gohan. I love you son and that will never change. " Goku wrapped him in a loving father son embrace

"I love you too, dad." Gohan keeping his tight hold on Goku

"Are you going to live here with Bulma?" Gohan pulled a pillow under his head

"For now, I am. We'll see how things go from here." Goku pulled a pillow under his head and yawned

"I think you should be heading back home before Chi-Chi gets worried." He turned to Gohan

"But dad, I want to stay here with you! I don't want to go back"

"I'm going to talk to Chi-Chi tomorrow and I'll ask if you can stay the weekend. How does that sound?" Goku asked sitting up.

"Okay! I'd like to spend the weekend with you." Gohan jumped out of bed and put his shoes back on and his black hoodie.

"Alright, Goodnight Gohan." He pulled his only child into one last hug

"Goodnight Dad." He walked out the door and quickly ran back in, "I almost forgot, Bulma said to remind you, that you need access to Capsule Corp."

"Thanks son". Gohan quietly closed the door behind him.

He sure is getting taller. I can feel that I put his mind at ease.

*In the hallway*

Gohan ran as fast he could, "I have to get home soon. Hopefully mom is still doing the dishes" BAM "Oww. Did someone get the number on that bus?" Gohan rubbed his head and stood up. He came eye to eye with the Prince.

"Why don't you watch what you're going brat?" Vegeta scowled; he was in dark blue sweatpants with a white towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Geez, sorry Vegeta. You could have said something." Gohan ran his intended course and mumbled, "Douche"

As soon as he heard it, "I heard that brat!"

"Vegeta, why are you yelling?" Bulma came out in the hallway rubbing her eyes

"Hn." Vegeta stalked off with the same irritated expression on his face. Goku closed his door to his room.

"You wanted to see me?" As he walked up

"Oh yeah. I need you to set you up with access to the compound. Let's go." Bulma had led Goku to the lab.

She went to her desk which was on the opposite side of her work bench, and logged on her computer.

Goku leaned on her work bench closed his eyes and folded his arms. Bulma glanced up at Goku occasionally while trying to boot up her program. I wonder if he'll tell me what's going on. He looks good in those silk pj's…Whoa Bulma, best friend having marital problems….he's so hot, why didn't I say anything at the tournament?

"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku turned to face her

"Uh, yeah" Opening the program, "Come pull up a chair", Bulma motioned.

Goku grabbed another stool and sat beside her. Glanced at her robe it was pink with small brown bears on it.

Bulma pushed a flat large black square towards Goku, "Place your right hand flat, hold it there for 30 seconds.

"Ok" Goku chuckled

"What's so funny?" She asked raising her right eyebrow

"Nothing" Goku started turning a shade of pink. Even in that silly looking robe she still looks great.

"Now place your right thumb down ; We are going to do this with all your fingers" Bulma turned to Goku, who by the way was still turning pink and chuckling.

"Why are laughing, Goku? " Bulma sounding a little irritated

"I like your robe. It's very fashion forward." By now he was full on laughing

"What?" She glanced down and turned a cherry red "Well, i-it's comfortable. Stop laughing at me Goku." She pouted and placed his left hand flat.

"Aww, alright B." He simmered down. She's so cute when she pouts…whoa, were did that come from?

"What are you going to do tomorrow? I go back to work tomorrow." She motioned for him to put his thumb down

"Um, well I was going to talk to Chi-Chi tomorrow and probably train." Goku stated.

"Ok" Bulma stayed silent, He'll tell me when he is ready

"I have to be honest Bulma…" He finished his left pinky; turned to Bulma as she finished the rest of Goku's information in the system.

"Ok." She said as she was shutting down the computer; fully turned to him

"Well, remember Friday night when I came to check on you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, Chi-Chi didn't like the fact that I went out in the middle of the night to check on you."

"Why? I don't get it." Bulma said with a concerned look

"She didn't like the fact that I would come to see you. I should have been home."

"I thought we were all friends, I don't see the problem. You came, checked on me and then left."

"Yep. This isn't the first time." Goku sighed rubbing his temples

"Wait…she's kicked you out before?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms

"Because of me…" Bulma trailed off looking down at her lap

"No, it's not because of you. She knew how I was before we were married. It's my duty to protect my family, friends and the people of earth. If I didn't protect earth, we wouldn't be here. I tried to explain that but Chi-Chi only hears herself."

"I knew when I first met you, that you had the power do anything" Bulma stood up and tilted his head so he could meet her eyes. "I knew that you could save the world. You'll do it anytime the earth needs you to."

She hugged him and slowly rubbed his back. "I can't believe she would get mad and kick you out for something so small." She continued to hold him.

Goku had his arms wrapped around her waist since he was still sitting down and his head on her breast, causing him to blush all sorts of red and glad that she couldn't see.

"Well, she won't like the conversation we'll have tomorrow. She's thrown me out numerous times since Gohan was four. I need some stability. I'm going to ask that we should proceed with a divorce."

Bulma gasped like she wasn't getting enough air. She also noticed that his hold got a little tighter after the last sentence. She stroked his hair for some time before breaking the silence.

"Whatever you need, I'll be here for you." Goku smiled

He stood up still holding on to Bulma. "Thank you." It wasn't long before Goku bent down to kiss her; it was gentle and sweet.

I didn't know he was such a good kisser. This feels so right.

Bulma grabbed onto him tighter and deepened the kiss. That kiss felt like hours had passed between them, until they slowly pulled apart from each other looking into the others eyes.

This is very interesting start to the week. Thought the flame haired prince, smirk crossing his handsome features.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go guys and gals! I've finally settled down with the hubby and just waiting for my stuff to get here.

I don't own DBZ etc

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Telepathy"**

Happy Reading!

~_The Next Morning_~

The smells of bacon, eggs and pancakes; hit Gohans nose. He went to the dining room table in a zombified state. The food was spread out and Gohan didn't wait; what was the point? Dad wasn't there it wouldn't be technically a family meal. Gohan let last night's conversation play out in his head.

"Gohan! I know I've taught you better than that. You wait for everyone to sit down at the table." Chi-Chi sat down with a plate and coffee.

"Everyone is not here?" Gohan had said not looking up and not stopping the piles of food.

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes at Gohan

"I said that everyone is not here." Gohan stared back at his mother with the same intensity as he slowly annunciated his words.

Before Chi-Chi could go on the doorbell had rang. Gohan went back to eating. Chi-Chi opened the door to come face to face with the Prince of all Saiyans.

She sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"Well that's no way to treat a guest." He said with his signature smirk

"I don't have time for you or your games." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and frowned.

_What is Vegeta doing here? Ugh. If I wasn't bickering with mom I would have sensed him coming._

Gohan went to his room, locked the door and went to the bottom drawer of his dresser to look for his blue "treasure box"; all of the items that he wanted to keep out of prying eyes, were in this box under lock and key (being his finger print). He unlocked his box and grabbed the kii bracelet and when putting the box back in its rightful place, he hit a small round button on the bottom of the box. With that he put his bracelet and activated it. Gohan flew out the window towards Capsule Corp. _Better tell dad about this._

~Capsule Corporation: CEO's Office~

Bulma was wrapped up in contracts and various paperwork. "Ugh, I hate Mondays." Bulma stated taking off her glasses and rubbing her face.

"You're telling me."

Bulma snapped to attention, "Geez, Juu. You scared me." Bulma chuckled as her best friend approached her desk.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Juu set her leather binder on the end table between the two chairs facing Bulma's desk.

"So, how was your weekend?" Juu asked sitting on Bulma's desk.

Bulma reminisced about last night. Goku's kiss was soft and sweet and warm all at once. _"Oh my Kami, why am I thinking about him in this way? He's married, Bulma. You can't think of him like that, even if you've known him longer than his wife."_

Juu saw a wide range of emotion plague Bulma, from blushing to cheery to worried. "Uh Bulma…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Juu. I kinda spaced out." Bulma said regaining her composure

"Kind of a lot_. _What's going on, B?" Juu asked raising her left eyebrow

"It's complicated." Bulma pushed her glasses up on her nose and gathered some papers.

Juu slammed her hand on top of the stack of papers. "Bulma, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask how you felt or what you're going through? Not a very good one. Obviously, there is something bugging you. Please tell me."

Bulma took off her glasses then ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

~Capsule Corp: Home~

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Briefs for that wonderful breakfast!" Goku wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"You are very welcome dear. It's nice to see a young man with a healthy appetite and please dear, call me Bunny. I've known you for such a long time, no need for formalities. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." With that Goku waved good-bye walking down the hallway back to his room. _I wonder what Bulma's doing? I guess she would be in her office it is Monday. I can't believe I kissed her. I mean I wanted too. It felt so right._

Goku opened the door and noticed Gohan sitting on the couch. "Gohan. Hey buddy what are you doing here this early?" He sat down with his son on the couch and ruffled his hair.

"Dad, something's wrong…" Gohan started

"Is everything alright? You're not hurt. Is your mother ok?" the concerned father asked.=

"No dad, everything and every ones ok." Gohan paused, "At breakfast Vegeta came over to the house. I don't know what he's doing there or what he's planning but he said he needed to talk to mom." He said looking up at his father.

"Hm." Goku searched for Vegetas kii, nothing unusual was detected. "I don't think anything happened in fact he's on his way back here. You know what I think is suspicious?"

"What?" His son asked eagerly

"How you got here without me sensing that you were coming. Even though your distinct kii signal is at home in your room. How is that possible?" Goku asked raising his eyebrow

" Uh well," Gohan started rubbing his head in the Son fashion, "I came up with this invention, with the help of Bulma, and it's called a "Kii disperser" it allows me to hide my kii when I move about but to others it seems like I'm at home or wherever I put the box that gives off my kii reading."

"Wow! Gohan my little inventor" Goku said as he tickled Gohan. Once the tickling stopped and the laughter quieted, Goku hugged Gohan.

"Vegetas back. I'm not going to confront him, he's not my priority. You are. No matter what happens between your mother and I; my love for you will never change. Whatever the outcome is, you have been the best child anyone could have and don't think for one second you could have done anything to fix it or make it better. It's not your fault Gohan, I'm just not happy" Goku said hugging his son back. Halfway through Goku's speech, Gohan buried himself in his father's arms.

"Okay dad." Gohan said wiping the tears that escaped

"Gohan, you're too young to be worried about this. I don't want you to worry, you should be enjoying childhood, laughing and such. Someone is turning ten on Wednesday and that someone should be looking forward to their party."

"Yeah, I can't wait! What did you get me?" Gohan asked with glimmering eyes

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait." Goku said wagging his finger, "Well sport you should head home, I'll be over to talk to your mother a little later." He hugged his only child goodbye

"Okay dad, see you later." Gohan _ran_ to the balcony and flew off.

Goku laid back on the couch and closed his eyes ; a short nap . _ I really don't want to confront Chi-Chi, but I have to. _

~Mt. Paozu: Living Room~

Chi-Chi stared outside the living room window, remembering the conversation she had with Vegeta.

"_Are you sure that's what you saw, Vegeta?" Chi-Chi looked up at the Prince_

"_Of course woman, I'm not a liar. I'm of noble blood. Why would I come all this way to lie to you? I have better things to do with my time." Vegeta crossed his arms and tilted the dining room chair he was sitting in back._

_Chi-Chi sighed heavily and stared at her cup of coffee. "I can't believe this.. I can't believe that he would actually do that to me."_

_Vegeta scoffed, "Well believe it woman. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. The question is what are you going to do about it?"_

_Chi-Chi glanced at Vegeta," I have no idea"_

Chi-Chi shook off the flashback and went back to cleaning dishes.

"_What am I going to do?" She thought_

~Mt. Paozu: Gohans Room~

Gohan closed his window and switched off the kii monitor and his bracelet and placed it in his box.

He heard the doorbell ring, without thinking about it he bolted for the door, and greeted his grandfather before Chi-Chi could blink.

"How are you doing?" Gohan asked still wrapped tight in his Grandfathers hug

"I'm good. How are the studies coming along?" He said releasing Gohan.

"It's going well, Grandpa." Gohan answered

"I'd like to talk to your mom for a bit, why don't you go outside and play?"

"No, he can't dad. I still haven't punished him for his back talk this morning." She glanced at her only soon. "Oh yeah, I remember." She furrowed her eyebrows

"_Oh man." _Gohan thought as he gulped

"Gohan, you didn't mean to talk back did you? Shouldn't you say your apology?" The Ox King asked while placing his hand on top of Gohans head.

"I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean to talk back. I want to go out and play." Gohan pleaded and gave the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh ok. You can go play Gohan, just be back in time for lunch." She softened her features while

"Well, I was planning to have lunch with Krillin today, since he won't be able to come to my birthday party."

"Alright, I'll see you for dinner." Chi-Chi told her only son

Gohan said his goodbyes and was off to Kami House.

Chi-Chi started the kettle for tea as she explained to her father the events of that morning.

~Capsule Corporation: CEO's Office~

"You did what?" Juu exclaimed

"I didn't do anything." Bulma said matter-of-factly

"You both kissed. Obviously, you didn't push him away, so you have wanted him to kiss you."

"Well…I.." Bulma nervously mumbled

"When can I meet him? Is he going to be at the Summer Carnival? Is he hot?" Juu inquired

"I don't know Juu, I haven't even told him about the carnival. Why do you care if he's "hot"?" Bulma threw up air quotes

"If I get tired of Krillin I can look at him." Juu stated as Bulma turned a deep red

"Anyway, you need to be with someone good looking, of course. I feel like I already know him with Krillin and Roshi always talking about him but I've never seen him. I've been married almost 3 years and have never seen the guy. I need to put a face to the name…and body."

"Juu! You are married!" Bulma laughed

"That doesn't mean I can't look. Pfft." Juuhachigo crossed her arms and pouted

"Aw. I was just kidding. I'll ask him later tonight. "

There was a short ring coming from her telephone, which meant her secretary was trying to contact the CEO.

She hit the blinking green button, "Yes Toshi" She answered

"You have a 10am meeting with the Mr. Kinnear in the Oval Conference room; you are needed there as well Mrs. Chestnut." His cheery voice rang into the intercom

"Thank you, Toshi" Bulma pressed the button ending their communication

"And the fun is just beginning" Juu sarcastically said walking out with Bulma to their next destination

~Mt. Paozu: Living Room~

Chi-Chi talked to her father but he wasn't going to change her mind. She was planning to rip Goku a new one. He broke his vows, she was more than angry. Didn't he care about her? About their family? _**"If you keep this up then you'll lose him…for good. Whether you realize it or not you are driving him away, he's not going to put up with it forever." **_Chi-Chi remembered what her father said last week, but shook it off as soon as she saw her husband walking in the door.

Goku slowly walked and sat on the love seat across from the couch Chi-Chi sat on. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Goku surprisingly enough was the first to speak.

"Look, I know you aren't happy about the choices I have made but I know I made the right ones." Goku stated.

"Is that so?" she asked onyx eyebrow rose.

"Yes, it is. I have done nothing wrong." Looking his wife straight in the eye

"So, kissing Bulma wasn't wrong?" She asked.

Goku didn't know what to say. _Should have known that's why Vegeta was over here. _Goku thought interlocking his fingers.

"Since, everyone is so important to you; stay out there! Stay with her, I don't care! I don't know what's so special about that blue haired whor-"

"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled as he stood up. Chi-Chi scared at his raised voice, he never raised his voice at her. He had a dark look about him.

"I'll only say this once. You will not speak of her in that way or anyone of my friends." His seriousness filled the room; all was quiet for a while.

"Well," His wife calmly stated straightening her clothes. She looked at her husband, who was still standing, now with his arms crossed. "Since you feel so strongly about _her_ than stay with her. As far as I'm concerned you are not welcome back here until you clean up your act. Don't bring _her _around Gohan. I'll let you know when it's ok to visit with him. You will not call him without my say so."

"You can't keep me away from my child." Goku said

"I could. You don't have jurisdiction in the Ox Kingdom. It would be wise to remember that. Don't bother coming to his party. I'm more than likely going to cancel it."

Goku stood there shocked he couldn't not believe what she was telling him. It was really over. She's threatening to keep him out of his child's life. He couldn't take Gohan with him, he couldn't live with separating mother and child, but Chi-Chi had no qualms about separating father and child.

"I love you, Goku. I'm just disappointed in your recent decisions…" She looked up at him

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it." With that he headed out the door of what used to be his home.

How could you Chi-Chi? This is an interesting turn of events. To all my readers, I have recently moved to Germany a few weeks ago. We have really slow internet they should be upgrading it soon *fingers crossed*. I'll be taking my driver's license test soon and looking for a job etc. Busy, busy I'll try to get another update in by next weekend. :P

*Ayaka*


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Reading!

*Ayaka*

CH. 7

I've altered the ages a bit. Gohan will be 11 going on 12, since I've went back and read his lines they were a bit older than a nine year old.

Bulma-31

Vegeta-34

Goku-28

Chi-Chi-29

Gohan –11

Yamcha-33

Ox King-50

Krillin-32

Android 18(Juuhachigo)-30

Thank you for all the reviews, I hope they keep coming! I love to hear what you're thinking about the story.

On with the show!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Telepathy" or Location Titles**

**~Capsule Corp: Home~**

Goku landed on his balcony and went inside. Kicking off his boots and trudged his way over to his bed and grabbed the closest pillow and plopped down face first on his bed; the whole Chi-Chi conversation weighing heavily on his mind. Gohans birthday is Wednesday and his "wife" told him to stay away or she'd take him away…forever. Some "wife", huh?

"Gohan…Gohan, can you hear me?" Goku asked

Gohan was on his way home from Kame house, where his small luncheon took place when he heard his dad calling him.

"Yeah, Dad. I can hear you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, Dad." Gohan frowned

"Well, I'm not. I have some bad news champ. I can't come to your birth-."

"What? Why?" Gohan stopped and landed on a nearby shore; he couldn't fly and he didn't want to get distracted

As he landed on the beach, he only thought of one person, "Mom…did she say that you couldn't come?"

"I think I should keep my distance from your mother. Why don't you come and see me tomorrow?" Goku said narrowly avoiding Gohans question.

"Sure Dad."

"Alright son, good night."

"Good night." Gohan sighed

Gohan was mad to say the least and took off into the early evening sky.

**~Mt. Paozu: Kitchen/Dining Room~**

"Chibi honey, I wish you would make peace with Goku. I miss him."

"Dad, I can't forgive him for what he's done. He needs to put us, his family, before other people." Chi-Chi frowned deeply still stirring the curry on the stove.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Chibi." Her father said adding sugar to his tea

"Well, it's kind of a big mistake."

"Don't you think you…ah never mind." He went back to sipping his tea

"Hm. What were you going to ask?" Chi-Chi turned to her father and put her hands in the pockets of the apron.

"Don't you think you…" The Ox King tried again but this time was interrupted by the opening and the slamming of the front door.

The King and Princess both turned to the hallway that harbored the entrance.

Gohan walked in the kitchen/dining area; his eyes red from tears that had poured down earlier. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours looking from one another; until Gohan broke the silence.

"If Dad isn't coming to my party, then I don't want one." As soon as those words came from him his grandfather turned to his daughter with a disappointed look. Gohan turned on his heel to leave but was stopped by the voice of his mother.

"Gohan, your Father and I aren't on good terms right now. I don't think it's a good idea for him to come." She stated

"If Dad isn't coming, then I don't want it." Gohan walked towards his grandfather hugged him and went to his bedroom, where he once again slammed the door.

The Ox King sighed, _"Poor Gohan. I can't imagine what he's going through."_

"Third times the charm. Don't you think you are responsible for Goku, going to Bulma?" Her father asked sipping on his tea

"What? Dad how can you even say that?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Chibi, you caused this on yourself." Chi-Chi sighed and turned off the stove then turned back to her father. She crossed her arms waiting for him to continue.

"Honey, how could you ban Goku from Gohans birthday party? You shouldn't separate a father and son, mother daughter and vice versa. That's not right Chi-Chi. I need you to listen to me….not hear me; you are going down a path that you can't come back." Chi-Chi shifted slightly and gazed at the floor, tired of looking at the disappointment in her father's eyes.

"You are slowly losing your family. I don't like seeing this, Chibi; you are going to spend the rest of your life alone. You continue to push Goku further and further and not allowing Gohan to be with him….you'll end up losing him too. I'm going to check on Gohan and then I have to head back home to do some paperwork, if Gohan doesn't want his party, I'll honor his wish." The Ox King went to his grandsons' bedroom.

**~Mt. Paozu: Gohans Room~**

"Gohan, its grandpa. Can I come in?" He asked tapping on his door

He lifted his head from his pillow and answered, "Yes." Then proceeded to drop his head back down on the soft contours of his pillow.

The Ox King came and shut the door behind him, to find Gohan in his pillow. He pulled the chair from Gohans desk and sat beside him.

Gohan faced his grandfather with his red eyes from apparent anger or crying, his grandfather wasn't sure. "It's not fair granddad." He sniffed.

"I know, Gohan." He rubbed his grandsons back

"I don't understand any of this. Dad's been gone for almost 2 months. I don't blame him for coming home, Mom's not the world's most reasonable person. I just miss him being here." Gohans tears threatening to come back.

"I think you should go visit your father tomorrow. Gohan do you still want to have your birthday party?"

"No. I'm not in a partying mood. Thank you for thinking of me though." He sat up and hugged him tight

"Always, Grandson…I have to get back home and take care of a few things. Would you like to spend tomorrow night with me?"

"Yes, can I come tonight too? I don't want to be here Grandpa!" Gohan said on the brink of tears.

"Of course Gohan, pack your bag and I'll be in the living room letting your mother know." Gohan smiled and went to packing.

He found his daughter in the living room on the sofa staring out the window. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Chibi, I'm going to take Gohan for a few days. He doesn't want a party but he says he doesn't want to be here. I'll do something special for him, ok?"

"Ok, dad." Chi-Chi answered quietly.

"That will give you time to think and reflect. I hope you do what you think is right. Listen to me, you can't separate them. It's wrong on so many levels. Good Night, Chibi." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

Gohan ran out to meet his grandfather. "Bye Mom. I'm ready to go Grandpa." They walked out the front door.

"Bye Gohan." She said quietly

**~Capsule Corp: Goku's Room~**

Goku slept most of the afternoon and evening after his meeting with Chi-Chi. He woke up and sat on the edge of the bed when he heard knocking on his door. Bulma poked her head inside, looking around until she spotted him.

"Goku, are you hungry? I heard from mom you were a no show for dinner. Come on."

He followed her to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools, watching her heat certain Tupperware containers of food.

"Are you feeling ok? You missing a meal it's like national news, Goku." Bulma chuckled, putting his dinner on various plates.

Goku started eating without a word; they continued to eat in silence.

"I can't help you if you aren't going to tell me, Goku." She pushed her plate back.

"Well" He started, as finished his meal, "Long story short. I can't see Gohan without Chi-Chi's permission, if I show up unannounced or try to take him; she'll take him to the Ox Kingdom where I'll never see him again." Goku heavily sighed

"I'm sorry, Goku. I'm absolutely speechless. Why would Chi-Chi do something like that? I wouldn't think that she would do anything of this magnitude." Bulma said in deep thought.

"You don't know her like I do. I don't know what I'm going to do. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight, Bulma." He kissed her cheek and left.

Bulma started to put the dishes in the sink when she had the feeling she was being watched, but she quickly shook it off.

"I didn't think she had the authority to do that." Bulma quickly turned around to see Vegeta sitting on a stool.

"To do what exactly? Why are you eavesdropping anyway?" She turned back to the sink to rinse out the dishes.

"I can do whatever I want, woman." He snickered, "It occurred to me that she left her title behind to be a housewife; I will never understand that. She basically demoted herself to be a domestic; and for what? To be there for a man who makes out with a blue haired slut. Pathetic."

Bulma stopped washing the dishes and stared at the water. _How the hell does he know that? Has he been watching me?_

A moment had lapsed before she spoke up. "I bet you wish you were the one who made out with me." She went back to scrubbing the dishes.

"What did you say?" He asked in a pissed off tone

"Tch. You heard me." Bulma grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She turned to Vegeta; if looks could kill she'd be dead. Before she knew it he was inches from her face.

"As if I would want to touch you." Bulma unfazed by the closeness just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Can I go now princess?"

"You've got some nerve, talking to me like that! Your mouth will be the reason for an early demise.."

She expected Vegeta to continue, but he stopped and actually took a step back. _"What the hell?" _

"I think it's time for bed, Bulma." Bulma jumped at the sound of Goku's voice. He stood in the door of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his handsome features. He let go of the frown and reached his hand out. "Come on. I'll take you back to your room." She walked toward him and took his hand; it was smooth considering he's a fighter.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Vegeta. Oh yeah, I heard the whole thing." Goku answered a question that was never asked. "Say Goodnight to Vegeta."

"Goodnight…Veggie." With that Bulma laughed hand in hand with Goku up the stairs. _"Why is he still holding my hand?"_

They left a very pissed off Vegeta in the kitchen. He walked back out the Gravity Chamber to release some anger; he knew better than to pick a fight with Goku.

**~Capsule Corp: Outside Bulma's Room~**

They stopped right outside her door, he slowly let go of her hand. Bulmas eyes casted down, she really didn't want to let go.

Goku finally broke the silence, "Bulma, you shouldn't start any confrontation with Vegeta."

"I can handle him." Bulma said with confidence and met Goku eye to eye.

"Really?" Goku asked crossed his arms

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh.

"Next time, you piss him off and I'm not around then what Bulma?" Goku asked strictly.

"You will always-"

"You don't know if I'll be around all the time, I don't even know that. Bulma the only way to keep yourself safe is to watch what you say around him. Can you please do that…for me?" He asked lifting her chin so she couldn't avoid his eyes.

"Alright, Goku."

"Thank you. Good night, Bulma."

"Goodnight." Bulma closed her door behind her. She laid down on her bed and wondered why were all the hidden feelings that she had for Goku, kept emerging. Bulma regretted not telling Goku her true feelings what could she do now? He was already going through a rough time, he didn't need more problems to deal with on top of that.

**~Capsule Corporation: Bulma's Boardroom~**

"Sales last quarter in the North American division have gone down, drastically Ms. Briefs. Even with the Kaito merge it would take at least another quarter to see an improvement." Mr. Tanaka said. He is the overseer of the Western Division; He was an older man in his late fifties with specks of gray hair, short in stature. He wore squared off black glasses and had a small pot belly. He's been with CC, for over 30 years.

"Mrs. Chestnut, who is in charge of the NA division and who is their Executive of Sales?"

"That would be Mr. Nathaniel Takeda and Mr. Chad Tomberlin. Your father and Mr. Takeda are good friends supposedly. They are located in Los Angeles, California. " Juu answered.

"Hm. If they are good friends he should be doing a good job. I'm less than pleased with his performance. Mr. Tanaka what would you do in my position?"

"Well, I'd go to the division headquarters and perform a "no notice inspection"; everything from manpower to sales, everyone should be inspected; we find the flaws and fix them up." Mr. Tanaka took out a handkerchief and started to clean his glasses.

Bulma tapped her pen on the table. Everyone in the room waiting for the next order to come from the CEO's mouth. She started writing on her tablet, and then turned her attention back to her employees.

"Alright here's what we are going to do, I'm going to take Mrs. Chestnut (sales), Mr. Ineda (manpower), Mr. Liddell (accounting) and Mrs. Shinhan (Launch; advertisement) to accompany me to the NA division" They all nodded. "Oh and bring one other person in your division to help and leave a second in charge here. I'll have my father watch over in my place. Meeting is adjourned. "

Bulma and Juu watched everyone shuffled out of the room.

"Guess we aren't going to the annual picnic."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I didn't want to go to it anyway; you'll meet Goku when we get back. I know you are dying to finally meet him."

"Uh, yeah. I want to see the guy that has my best friend flustered. You always blush slightly when you talk or think about him."

"That's not true!" Bulma yelled, still blushing.

"Ok." Juu rolled her eyes. "Do you know that it's a 14 hour flight to LA?"

"Suck it up, Juu. You'll be fine. I'll also miss Gohans birthday, I'll give him his gift when we return." Bulma crossed her arms behind her head and looked at Juu who was confused. "That's Goku's son, he'll be turning 12 on Wednesday, that's when we are flying out.

TBC…

I know it's been awhile since an update, I hope you enjoy!

~Ayaka~


End file.
